Alternate lives
by angel-of-darkness-and-death
Summary: Maron is an orphaned eldel raid and has moved back to her home town. A boy named Chiaki wants to make a contract with her. What happens when the same people from the past attack her and her friends on vacation? Elmental gialed crossover
1. Chapter 1

Maron looked around and sighed saying "its going to take a while to unpack everything."

Since arriving back to Japan from America she was at a loss because she had lived in America for a year with her mother and father because of the power Maron held as an eldel raid. She was snapped back into reality by a knock on the door, when Maron opened it she was knocked down by her childhood friend Miyuki. "You're back, you're back Maron," said Miyuki.

After she had managed to calm down her over excited friend Maron made drinks for them and they sat down and there was a long pause before Miyuki finally said "Maron, why did you move back to Japan by yourself and why did you to America in the first place?"

"Miyuki, my parents are dead they were killed after a semitrailer hit the car we were travelling in and what I want to know is why you haven't left Japan yet, you do realise that our kind is coveted by many because of our ability to change into weapons," said Maron tears forming in her eyes as she said that to Miyuki.

"Well anyway you are going to school with me starting tomorrow but a word of advice don't go anywhere near the boys near the entrance to school they want every eldel raid they see," said Miyuki as she walked through the door.

Maron decided to heed Miyuki advice after all she didn't want people trying to find her again.

The morning came too quickly for Maron's liking but she still got dressed anyway. Her school uniform was at lest better than the one she wore in America, that was along sleaved and the skirt was long and they had to wear tights. This uniform was also longed sleaved but the skirt was short and green. Miyuki met Maron at the door and they walked to Miyuki's friends house and the three girls walked to school together. When they got closer to the school Natsuki and Miyuki started too sped up and Miyuki grabbed Maron's hand and forced her to run with them.

Miyuki and Natsuki and both prayed at the same time that the boy's didn't notice them.

"Hey you two who's the hottie with you?" asked the boy with long purple hair and matching eyes.

"Bug off Shinji she's not interested so just drop it," said Natsuki glaring at the boy she had just talked to.

Miyuki and Natsuki both poked their tongues out at them and hurried off dragging a very confused Maron behind them. When class started the teacher told Maron to wait outside until he called her to come in. "Today class with have a new student, she recently returned from America, class I would like you to say hello to Kasukabe Maron come in please," the teacher announced.

As Maron walked through the door she could tell that everyone was staring at her. Okay so she knows that her hair and eye colour is a little strange but so what Maron thought to herself.

"Okay Maron you can sit down next to Miyuki," said the teacher.

When Maron had sat down the teacher told them to open their text books to page 117 and do questions 1-4. This is too easy Maron thought to herself as she was working but she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was still watching her. She lifted her head and saw a blue haired boy with brown eyes just staring at her. Creepy gotta ask Miyuki who he is thought Maron.

"What Nagoya Chiaki was staring at you? Poor, poor, Maron you're probably scared for life now, don't worry we will protect you from them," said Miyuki and Natsuki in perfect union.

When the school day ended Maron, Miyuki and Natsuki quickly grabbed their things and ran as fast as they could they but it wasn't fast enough because as they ran by Chiaki grabbed Maron's wrist and yanked her into his arm. Miyuki and Natsuki stopped when they realised that Chiaki had grabbed Maron they stopped and Miyuki yelled "Get your hands away from her you ugly pig!"

"That's right get your hands off….. Hey let go Shinji I mean it let go!" screamed Natsuki.

The three girls struggled but Natsuki and Miyuki finally gave up but Maron refused to give in.

"Why can't you be more like you friends? I mean they don't piratically like it but then again they are eldel raids and they made a contract," said Chiaki trying to calm her down.

"Just let me go it's creepy you just holding me!" said Maron angry with him because he wouldn't let her go.

"Why can't I hold you? I know hey everyone no one is to touch this girl except for me because I have claimed her as my own," yelled Chiaki so that everyone could hear him.

"What no one and I mean no one claims me!" Maron screamed and she was going to continue but was stopped when Chiaki's hand came over her mouth. Annoyed that he had his hand over her mouth and that he had claimed her she bit him managing to draw a little bit of blood.

"Holy hell she bit me, she actually bit me!" Chiaki yelled letting go of Maron who ran as fast as she could to get away from him. When she was near her apartment block she slowed down and calmly walked back to her apartment.


	2. New hope

The next day in class the teacher said "Okay, then as you all know tomorrow is an excursion to the beach and girls are aloud to wear bikini's," There was cheering from all the males in the class.

What Maron thought to herself that's just perfect I don't even have a swimsuit guess I'll have to get one. Please don't let HIM be there, wait that means everyone will know my secret damn it. When the day was finished Maron ran straight to Miyuki and told her the dilemma and Miyuki decide to go and buy one.

In the end she choose a two piece that partly covered her belly.

The morning came too quickly for Maron and she groaned as she grabbed her bags and walked out of her apartment and met Miyuki and they walked to school together. "Okay all the young females line up here and males here," the teacher screamed straining to be heard over the noise.

When they had all gotten on into lines the teacher put them into groups of six. Maron, Miyuki, Natsuki, Chiaki, Shinji and Yamato were all in a group. Great I'm stuck in a group with him Maron thought to herself as she got on the bus. To her sheer horror and embarrassment Chiaki sat next to her and her embarrassment was only made worse when he put his arm on her shoulder. Maron quickly embarrassed yelled in Chiaki's ear "get your hands off of me! You pervert!" She could say no more because Chiaki had managed to kiss her. Maron's face turned as bright as a tomato. "Hey get a room you two, but hell that's a really good way to shut noisy girls up," yelled Yamato. Unknown to anyone expect to Maron and Miyuki that Maron had put her gymnastic clubs in her bag so Maron grabbed a club and whacked Chiaki in the head causing everyone to gasp. Chiaki didn't try anything for the remainder of bus ride. When they had got there they discovered that the groups would be living together and to Maron's embarrassment that there was a girl and boy in the same room and she was in the same room as Chiaki. Maron very sleepy went to bed early and in the morning went out wearing her pyjamas which consisted of a mini shirt which revealed the angel wing shaped jewel on her stomach the pants were fairly short. Since she was still in a daze she didn't hear Chiaki behind her until he grabbed her around the waist. "So you're an Eldel raid huh perfect." Chiaki said whispering in her ear. Maron quickly wriggled out and was obversely embarrassed because she quickly ate her food and got changed. After they all had eaten and gotten changed they all went for a walk. "Hey look over there, it's a dance machine, hey I know Maron let's have a dance contest loser must kiss their roommate," said Miyuki.

"Fine, let's do this then," Maron replied.

When they got there Miyuki picked the hardest dance they immediately started to move. Miyuki just did random things because of how fast the music was going but Maron managed to move exactly in time to the music. When it was done Maron came out the winner. So Miyuki completed the deal by kissing Yamato. When they had finished there was a loud crash and Miyuki grabbed Yamato and sang_**. When darkness falls I will fight to protect the defenceless and with this pledge we merge**_Natsuki grabbed Shinji and sang. _**On a cloudy night when demons rise we fight to destroy demons and on this pledge we merge**_ When the dust dissipated it revealed a half human and half elephant creature that attacked and quickly overpowered the already transformed worriers. No other choice Maron thought to herself and she grabbed Chiaki and sang aloud. _**On a moonless night I choose to forever more lend him my powers and with that said we forever join as twins a bond never to be broken**_ When the light had disappeared it revealed Chiaki with a green and purple sword with floating ribbons on it. The creature attacked and Chiaki easily replied it and he heard Maron say "**sing with me**," _**When demons reign, when it seems that there is no hope you just need to remember that with darkness there must be light. Anera Sear!**_

When they had finished the incantation a light sprang forth from the sword. It hit the monster and the creature was completely destroyed. "**At lest its gone now but what are we going to do, I made a contract with you and so now I must honour it.**" Said Maron.

"Heh, so now we all have an eldel raid that has to react with us," said Shinji.

"That's right all of us three girls are eldel raids," said Miyuki who had already changed back but was wearing a gown. Natsuki was wearing a kimono style outfit.

Miyuki was wearing a flowing gown that had small diamonds, Natsuki's outfit was green with a diamond hanging on a string around her waist. Maron had changed back but her gown was much fancier, on the base it was a simple blue dress and in the middle it was a flowing gown that split in the middle and on the top it had jewels. Her hair had grown super long. It was adorned with jewels, her ears had grown as well which made her look like an elf and her ears pieced with earrings shaped like angel wings.

Suddenly out of estuations Maron collapsed her clothes changing back to the outfit she was in before she and Chiaki had merged. When she opened her eyes she was lying in her bed. "You gave me a fright Maron," said Chiaki.

Maron still in a daze and was wondering who it was when everything came flowing back to her wide awake she whacked Chiaki in the face before realising what she was doing. Chiaki was knocked to the ground but before he hit the ground he grabbed Maron's hand and made her land on top of him. He then kissed her and then he noticed her tense.


End file.
